Two Targets
by Soccerchick1551
Summary: Paige had what she thought was a good life till a someone shows her who she really is. PAlEX Rated M for a reason
1. The New Girl

Two Targets

Part I : Two Diffrent Worlds

Disclaimer: I dont own Degrassi

Paige woke up ready to start her senior year of high school, of course as the queen bee at Degrassi high school she had to be at the top of her game, to the start the school she chose a classy pink blouse and decorative jean skirt, a very classy look that never went out of style.

She looked herself over once more before heading out the door and jumped into her Cameron to pick up hazel and then onto Degrassi High. She knew this year was going to be special she just didn't know how special.

Hazel came running out of her house as soon as she heard Paige drive up, "Ready for another fabulous year." Hazel check herself in the reflection mirror, "Totally, let's get going."

Degrassi High

They entered people tended to move out of their way. Paige made her way to her locker and found her boyfriend Spinner waiting for her. She smiled at him as she approached. Spinner had gotten a tan over the summer, thanks to his job as a lifeguard. He was dubbed hottie of Degrassi, and she was all his.

"Hey baby." He said as he looked her over, Paige smiled, "Hey you, so where to first." Spinner wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked. "Well the bell already rang, so to Social History."

They walked into class. Spinner went to sit with his friends while Paige took a seat next to Hazel. "Quite down class, "I am Mr. Bin your Social History teacher, now we have a transfer student joining us, Miss Alex Nunez."

Paige looked up to check out the new student, She wore black cargos that hung at her hips with a black tang top under a white windbreaker. Her black hair hung to her shoulders. Her shades blocked any view of her eyes. "Miss Nunez, would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself." Alex pulled off her shades and looked around the class. "No, not really."

Mr. Bin sighed, "Okay just take a seat, it seems the only empty seat is next to Miss Michaelchuck." Alex took a seat and began to write in a notebook. Paige got a closer look at the new girl. She had her head into whatever she was writing in her notebook.

Hazel nudged Her on the side, "What a freak." Paige smiled weakly, she preferred not to be a critic, and Suddenly Alex got up from her seat and walked up to Hazel. "Hey do you have a problem with me?" Hazel was speechless, as Mr. Bin turned away from his lesson. "Miss Nunez is there a problem."

Alex didn't even look back at Mr. Bin "What, now that I'm in your face you can't say shit." "Miss Nunez, I will not tolerate violence in my classroom, to the principal's office." Alex grabbed her bag and took off. Hazel didn't say anything for the rest of class. Paige glanced over at the empty desk and noticed the black notebook the girl had been writing in.

The dismissal bell rang, "Go on Hazel, I have to talk to Mr. Bin about being our sponsor for the spirit squad." Hazel waved as she left. As soon as Paige was sure Hazel was out of sight, She stuffed the notebook in her bag and took off to the principal's office. Paige spoke to the principals secretary, "Hello have you seen a Hispanic girl all black, white jacket." The secretary nodded. "She left already dear." Paige nodded, thanked the lady and took off to lunch.

Paige had given up looking for Alex, until she spotted her sitting on one of the tables outside. Paige ate her lunch and then excused herself hoping that Alex was still outside, Paige walked up the benches not sure what to say. Alex sighed and finally turned around" What is it?" Paige pulled out the notebook from her bag and handed it to Alex.

"Sorry about Hazel, usually her mouth beats her brain, but you should really be careful of what you do around here, rumors spread pretty fast." Alex looked Paige right in the eye. "Good, that's what I want." Alex took off. "Thanks for the notebook, Blondie."

Alex was tired, she had gotten in trouble on the first day of school, but that bitch had started talking shit, Alex refused to put up with shit talkers, thankfully the principal had let her off with a warning. The blonde was pretty cool, she did return her notebook, but they could never be friends, they lived in two different worlds. Alex put out her cigarette and hoped that her mom was either passed out or off getting drunk.

Paige and Hazel were at Paige's house and Paige was pretending to listen to Hazel. "Earth to Paige." Paige shook her head. "Sorry, just really tired." Hazel sighed, "I was saying, what a bitch that Alex can be, doing that in front of the whole class." "Well you did kind of say it out loud." Hazel crossed her arms. "True, but she bugs me so much, she is so cocky, you know what, I think she might be gay." Paige chocked on her drink. "Hazel!"

Two weeks into School year

Alex walked to her locker and put some books on her backpack. She felt someone tap her shoulder. "Hey cutie, what are you doing this weekend?" Alex rolled her eyes; she turned around and recognized the guy automatically. He hung out with Blondie's cliché, "even if I was free you're not my type, Ken." Alex began to walk away, but the guy grabbed her arm, "Hey where do you think you're going." Alex grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Hey hands off, you're lucky I'm late for class, but if I ever see you again I will literally break your arm, am I clear?" The guy nodded, Alex left for class. Paige walked to her locker with Hazel, who was telling Paige about her lack of success in finding any dirt on Alex. . "It's like she came out of thin air." Jimmy came by and asked Hazel if he could talk to her in private.

Paige began walking to class when one of the guys she had for class asked her if they had homework for that class, she politely replied no and went to class. Half an hour into class, Paige got a text from Spinner, telling her that he wanted to meet her in the restroom in ten minutes. Paige asked for a hall pass and left to meet her boyfriend.

Paige was looking herself over in the mirror when Spinner walked in. "Hey babe." Paige walked up to him. Spinner slapped her across the face so hard it sent her flying against the wall. Paige fell to the ground shocked and in pain. "Who was that fuck you were talking to this morning?" Paige held her hand to her cheek which stung and burned causing her eyes to water.

"Answer me, damn it!" He lifted his hand to hit her again. Paige was cornered, she shock with fear. She prayed that someone would walk in. Suddenly some one kicked open the door. "Hey dumbass, can you read, ladies only. Oh wait my bad, you must have forgot your balls at home." Spinner backed away from Paige. "Do you mind were talking." Alex held her ground. "Too bad Ken, unless you want me to finish what we started this morning." Spinner left but not before looking back at Paige "We will finish this later." Alex approached Paige; Paige pulled herself closer to the corner. "Hey chill, I'm not going to hurt you." Alex kneeled in front of Paige. She gently but forcefully lifted Paige off the ground and on to the sink counter and gently grabbed Paige's chin and turned her face to one side. "That's defiantly going to swell like a bitch."

Alex pulled out an ice pack from her backpack and gently placed it against Paige's cheek. "Hold it there." If she was lucky, she wouldn't have a black eye, but there would be a bruise on her cheek, "Open your mouth." Paige did as she was told. "Okay, doesn't look like anything was knocked out of place." Alex phone rang, she looked at it, "Damn it, you stay." Alex answered. "What…I'm in school…I'm not fucking with you…No damn it…don't start fucking with me." She could here yelling on the other end. Alex rolled her eyes and hung up. She looked over at Paige, who automatically looked away, "Girls can be such bitches." Paige smiled. The phone went off again. Alex shoved the phone into Paige's hand, "Just answer it."

Paige answered the cell phone, mostly out of curiosity "Hello." Paige had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Hey who the hell is this, let me talk to Alex, I swear if I find out who this is…" Alex took the phone and hung it up. Paige looked at her, "Who was that?" Alex took the ice pack off Paige's cheek, the swelling had gone down and there was a bruise starting to form. "Some chick I hooked up with once." There was an awkward silence between them.

"So what did you do?" Paige looked up and could feel her eyes swell up with tears, "I don't know, he just jumped to the wrong conclusion and went off on me. I'm just tired." Paige brought her hands to her face. "Whoa" Alex caught Paige as she began to slide off the counter. "Easy killer." Paige wasn't sure what was wrong with her.

Paige began to sob into Alex's shoulder, she felt trapped in her own world, she was surprised that Alex hadn't pushed her away in disgust, instead Alex comforted her by rubbing her back softly. "What am I going to do now?" Alex let go as Paige leaned her back against the mirror. Alex picked up her backpack, "Ditch today, and forget tomorrow. Come on it's not going to kill you to miss one day of class." Paige hesitated as Alex began to leave.

Paige didn't bring anything with her, she was hoping Hazel will get her stuff and left to follow Alex, who was waiting for her outside. Paige jumped in and they drove off. Alex drove to a local café and ordered some coffee black, while Paige ordered her coffee with cream and sugar. As they drank their coffee Alex phone went off again. "Damn she just doesn't know how to take a hint." Paige fidgeted a little in her chair, "Hey Alex are you…you know?" Alex look at Paige for a second slightly confused and the smirked, "Oh are you asking me if I'm gay." Paige nodded, Alex leaned back in her chair, "Yeah, why are you." Paige blushed deeply, "No!" Alex smiled "How do you know… Have you ever kissed a girl?" Paige shook her head as Alex leaned a little closer to Paige, and then suddenly pulled away. Alex finished her coffee, "Come on let's go, if I miss gym class one more time, they will fail me for sure."

Paige and Alex had gym class together, but Paige focused on spirit squad while Alex did her best to be a slacker, but slacker doesn't work in gym. The Coach called them all over. "Okay ladies, this weeks sport is basketball, so number off and get going, whoever wins doesn't have to run tomorrow." The ladies basketball coach had dropped by to talk to Hazel, she was a natural basketball player, real MVP material, but she turned the coach down and went on to be a cheerleader. The coach was persistent though.

Alex had been a basketball player in her past schools but her temper always got her into fights which usually got her kicked off teams. She took the ball and enjoyed the basketball testing it out making sure she could still play like she did, easily dribbling past the defenders for two points. Hazel, who was going over routines with the spirit squad, watched Alex, mad dogging her anytime their eyes met. "Let's go cheerhead." Alex said, tired of getting mad dogged called out Hazel. Hazel walked toward the center of the gym and came face to face with Alex, "Let's go freak." Hazel was good but Alex matched her every step through out the game. The game was tied with seconds on the clock. As the ball came into play, Alex took it to the three point line faked the shot, Hazel fell for the fake, Alex when around and shot the ball for a three pointer.

The coach was very impressed as Alex sat down on the benches drinking water, Coach Sale came up to Alex, "Hello, I'm Coach Sale, coach of the Lady Basketball team here, I was hoping you would be interested in joining." Alex watched the spirit squad practice formations, without Hazel, who had stormed out of the gym after the game. "Nah, I don't get along with others." "It will get you out of gym." Alex shook the Coach's hand. "You got yourself a player."

Alex had joined the basketball team just before their first game, but missed practice thanks to her ditching act yesterday, so obviously Paige got in trouble also. They sat in detention, "This is so messed up." Paige said, as Alex laid her head on the desk. Paige thought she was sleeping as her chest slowly with each breath. Paige was jealous how relaxed Alex could be sometimes. She was having trouble with her boyfriend Spinner, He had brought her flowers and chocolates the next day and apologized for his behavior and like an idiot she forgave him. Alex just shrugged; telling her it was her funeral. Paige found herself becoming more curios about Alex. Paige poked Alex on the side with the end of her pencil, Alex looked at Paige slightly annoyed by the disturbance. "Has that chick stopped calling you yet." Alex passed Paige her phone. It read 10 missed calls from Sissy.

"Wow, she is stubborn one." "No kidding." The phone rang again. "She calls like every hour," Alex grabbed the phone and answered it, "Stop calling damn it!" and hung up. Alex sighed as the phone went off again, Paige laughed, "Hey there is a party after the basketball game, you want to go." Paige looked at Alex "Do you want me to go." Alex shrugged, "Well yeah, it's cause Sissy is going to be there and she will definitely go to stacker mode." Paige looked at her with a puzzled expression; Alex ran her hand through her hair. "If I see her ass, I will literally make sure that she is black and blue and I can't afford to get in trouble anymore." "So you want me to keep you in check, "Well that and have some fun." Alex sat back in her chair. Paige nodded, "Okay I still owe you for the bathroom incident anyway."

Alex was pissed, Degrassi was winning by five points, but one of the players was all over Alex, she had already fouled Alex five times and Alex was getting sick of it. The last seconds of the game, Alex took the ball in and took a shot outside the three point line scoring another three, as the buzzer sounded the end of t he game, the player pushed Alex to the ground after the shot. "What the fuck, bitch." Alex got off the floor, "It's not my fault you can't stay on your own two feet." Alex punched the girl on the face as the girl came back and punched Alex on the face; Paige came in between the two, holding back Alex as she tried to get at the girl. Paige literally dragged Alex off the court and into the now empty locker room. "Damn it, that stupid bitch." Paige got some paper towels from the restroom, "Hold still your bleeding." Alex pulled off her jersey leaving her in her sports bra as the side of her face was covered in blood. "Your eyebrow is bleeding pretty bad." Alex held still as Paige cleaned her up. As soon as Paige was done, Alex began to collect her stuff. Paige found herself staring at Alex half naked body; Paige could feel her face getting red. "Paige, are you okay." Paige snapped out of it. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Alex was now dressed in baggy cargo shorts and a tang top. "You look a little red in the face." "Paige nodded, "It just I'm not used to seeing so much blood." Alex picked up her bag, "Yeah sorry about that, but I'll see you at the party right?" "Yeah see you then." Alex took off.

Paige couldn't have missed the party, there were a million cars parked, Paige straightened out her dress and pulled out her cell to call Alex. "Alex, were are you?" "I'm in the back, hurry up." "Okay okay, I'm on my way." Paige spotted Alex with some brunette all over her. Paige took a guess it was Sissy. "Alex." Alex looked over and spotted Paige and called her over. Alex wrapped her arm around Paige's waist, "Guys, this is Paige." "Damn Alex you always get the hot ones." Alex shrugged, "What can I say." They walked into the house, "How is your eye." Alex leaned in closer to her, "Better, I'm surprised it didn't swell." Paige and Alex hit the dance floor. After a few songs, Alex sat down on an empty couch, while Paige went to go get drinks. Alex was beyond buzzed; she was sure Paige was a little tipsy, Sissy came by and took a seat next to her. "Hey Alex, let's get out off here and have our own little party." Alex was too busy looking for Paige amongst the many drunks. Paige came up to them, she looked a little pissed about Sissy, Alex called Paige closer to the couch and pulled her into her lap, "Alex, your going to make me spill the drinks."

Paige looked over at Sissy, who was hatefully staring at her and took off. Alex shifted so that Paige was sitting next to her, Paige handed her a drink, and Alex placed it on the floor and enjoyed the moment of peace.

She looked over at Paige, who was messing with her drink. Alex pulled the cup out of her hands; Paige looked up unsure what to do. Alex rested her hand on top of Paige's hand and whispered into her ear, "Can I kiss you." Paige froze unsure what to do, until Alex pulled Paige's head so that she was facing her. Alex and Paige met halfway, their lips brushing lightly, they kissed lightly till Paige's phone went off "Damn it." Alex knew it was Paige's boyfriend, God how she hated that scumbag. "What is it, Spinner?" Alex got off the couch and walked out, she really didn't feel like listening to them argue.

Alex lit a cigarette, taking the smoke into her lungs; she could feel herself become lightheaded, Paige came storming out a couple of minutes later, Alex could tell she was about to cry, "What happened?" Paige sat on the porch, "He is pissed saying that I'm drunk and want to see me like right now." Alex looked over at Paige, "Well you are a little drunk." Paige laughed as she stood up and stood next to Alex. "You know, I don't like it when you smoke." Paige pulled the cigarette from Alex lips, slightly grazing against her lips and placed it between her own. Her phone went off again, Alex pulled the phone out of Paige's hand. "Don't go, Stay here…with me." Paige couldn't believe that Alex, a very drunk Alex, was flirting with her. "Alex, Are you drunk?" Alex pulled Paige to her and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered into her ear, "Yeah just a little." Her hot breath sent shivers down Paige's spine. This caused Paige to completely panic, "Hey, you ready to go home." This turned Alex off, she let Paige go and walked to her car, Alex leaned her head against the window and Paige focused on her driving finally they pulled up in front off Alex apartments, "Well here we are, listen Alex…" This was all Paige got out when Alex kissed her fiercely on the lips, Paige was blown away, Alex was on top of her as they continued to kiss, Alex hand traveled under Paige's dress and grabbed her thigh causing Paige to jump but just as quickly as the kiss began it had ended and Alex was out of the car. Paige sat in her seat for a few minutes trying to comprehend what had just happened and mostly why she had let it happen.

Alex got home, tired and drunk. She walked into her apartment, "Where have you been!" Alex skin crawled as her mother yelled at her. "At a party." "You smell like beer and cheap cigarettes." Alex shrugged. Her mother slapped her across the face. The impact sent Alex to the ground; she tried to get up but was too drunk to do so. Her mother began to kick her, "You worthless piece of shit." Alex tucked her chin to her chest and covered her head with her arms, and waited until her mother got tired and left, Alex passed out on the ground.

Alex woke up on the floor of the apartment, she attempted to get up but a sharp pain went up her side causing her to wince. When she caught her breath, Alex carefully got up, and went to the restroom to clean herself up the best she could and get ready for school.

Paige was on an emotional roller coaster; Spinner was all over her ass when she decided not to show up at his house last night, and then there was Alex who had kissed her last night. She had no idea what to do, as she got ready for classes. Paige walked into Degrassi and went to her locker and noticed Spinner by her locker he looked pissed. His eyes locked on to hers, Paige walked right to her locker as spinner hooked his arm around her waist and began to lead her to the back of the school. "Listen, I'm trying to focus on our relationship and I cant do that if you don't listen to me, and if this keeps up, Let's just say I'm not afraid to hit you again." Paige felt sick to her stomach. Spinner stood over her with an evil smirk on his face."

Alex made it to school, the wound on her eye had opened up again and it was swollen, but her ribs were on fire and she was having trouble breathing. She went outside to light up a smoke, she spotted spinner standing over Paige, and she knew this was trouble. "Hey do you mind some of us want some peace and quiet." Alex pulled out her lighter and lit her smoke. Spinner looked over at Alex, "Ever heard of privacy." Alex smirked, "School is a public place." Spinner backed off and went back into the school. Alex looked over at Paige, "You okay?" Paige nodded and looked over at Alex, it looked like the cut on her eye had re-opened. . "Can we talk about what happened last night?" Alex shrugged, "I was drunk, you were drunk, we kissed, the end." "That's it?" Alex threw her cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "That's it."

Paige was distracted all day, she felt as if the conversation with Alex had gone too smooth, was it really that easy, she shook her head, this was too easy Alex was up to something. But Alex had been avoiding Paige all day, but Paige knew exactly were to find her: basketball practice. Paige sat on the benches watching Alex's every move.

Alex had a hard time keeping up in practice, her side had been bugging her the whole time, but if she focused the ball on her good side, she was fine, Alex had no idea she was being watched. Paige waited until practice was over, Alex stay a little later to work on her free throws. Alex stopped when she felt her side sent out a pain that almost caused her knees to buckle, she went into the locker room and pulled off her practice shirt to check out her side, Paige walked in and Alex looked up, "Blondie what are you doing here." Paige walked up to Alex, "What are you up to." Alex crossed her arms, "Is this about last night, haven't we already gone over this." "No we haven't, we just pushed it out of the way, I mean one second were driving to your apartment the next were having a make out fest in my car, that stuff doesn't just happen Alex." Alex sat down, "What do you want me to tell you Paige, that I'm sorry cause I'm not, you're hot and I think you're gay because if you weren't then you wouldn't have kissed me back." Paige got on her feet, "I am not gay!" Paige began to walk away but Alex got up and gently pulled Paige toward her. Paige seemed surprised usually in a fight with her ex boyfriends and Spinner, they let her stomp off and have her bitch fit but Alex had done the complete opposite, "What so wrong about being gay Paige, tell me, give me one good reason and I'll let these feeling for you go and never bother you again." Paige was speechless as Alex leaned in and waited for her to close the distance, which she did and Alex lightly kissed her. They broke apart and Paige smiled, "So what now?"

Paige wasn't comfortable with the fact she was gay, especially in public. Alex was very understanding, it had taken her a whole year to get used to the fact she was gay. The more time that Alex and Paige spent together, the more Spinner and Paige fought and argued. Alex bruises slowly faded after two weeks, but her temper had come short after Paige had refused to dump Spinner


	2. I Never Come Back

As she was pondering, she received a text from Paige asking her to come over and study for their history test.

Paige had snacks, drinks and a movie, she didn't want to study, she just wanted an excuse to get Alex to come over, if she would have told her just to come over, Alex would have told her she was too busy even if she was her girlfriend. The doorbell rang as Paige was setting up everything, as she opened the door, she found not Alex but here boyfriend Spinner, "Hey Babe." "Hey to you too." Her kissed her and walked in, Paige automatically dialed Alex number and hung up

Alex answered her phone, but Paige had hung up. Spinner trouble, she thought Alex headed toward a local café till Paige called her and told her the coast was clear. She was getting tired of this and she had set her mind to telling Paige it was time to stop.

Spinner had brought some of his friends with him, who were now snacking on the food Paige had set out for her and Alex; she spent most of the time in her room with Hazel, who still held a heavy grudge against Alex. Then there was a knock on the door as Spinner stuck his head in, "Hey Babe, I'm leaving with the guys are leaving", He kissed her and left.

Paige grew impatient with Hazel, which had an endless stream of words coming out of her mouth it began giving Paige a head ache. She was literally bored to tears by the time Jimmy came to pick her up. Paige grabbed her phone the instant Hazel stepped out the door.

Alex irritated, tapped her fingers on the table till her phone rang. "Finally what the hell took so long?" "Sorry Hazel just wouldn't leave." "Oh…Listen Paige we have to talk." There was silence on the other line followed by a quite okay.

Paige chewed on her fingernails. "Alex didn't sound happy; she said the words that scared her. There was a knock on the door and Paige ran to the door to let Alex in. Alex walked in and casually sat down. "So what's up?" Alex sighed; she had to choose her words carefully but being completely forward. "Listen Paige, I'm not going to keep playing this game of hide and seek forever, I don't mind the fact that you haven't told anyone, what bugs me is your playing with me and your boy toy s it's simple either me or him."

Paige couldn't believe what she had just heard, it was an easy choice, but what would people say if she broke it off with Spinner, would anyone suspect anything and what would Spinner do if she broke up with him. "Can I have some time to think about this?"

Alex nodded "Yeah, call me when you make up your mind, but if you let me go, I don't come back." Alex got up and left Paige didn't sleep that night finally after hours of thinking she picked up her phone and dialed Alex number "Yeah." Paige took a deep breath, "Alex its over."

"Okay, whatever." The line went dead; Paige buried her face into her pillow and sobbed. Paige woke up the next morning; she lay in her bed for a moment contemplating what she had done.

Alex woke up o the floor of the apartment, her arms covered in bruises and her cheek swollen, Alex cleaned herself p, picked up her backpack and headed out the door

Paige and Spinner walked down the hall, had she made a mistake, Oh she knew she had that why her eyes were swollen and blood shot, she thought to herself. Spinner left with his friends as Paige headed to her locker, Hazel met up with her. "Paige, have you seen the freak, it looks like she got hit by a bus."

Alex walked into the restroom and noticed she also had a split lip that had begun to bleed. She spit out the blood as she heard the door open. "Oh wow, they weren't lying." Alex rolled her eyes. Paige stared at Alex, her cheek was swollen and her lip was bleeding, she approached Alex and tried to place her hand on Alex's swollen cheek. Alex flinched away, "Don't." Paige took her hand back as Alex grabbed her bag and walked past Paige.

-Two weeks later-

"Fuck Spinner, you don't get it, its over, Sorry doesn't take back what you did, and it's over let it go." Paige walked off. Paige had finally done it, enough was enough. Hazel caught up with her as she packed her bag and keys. "Paige what happened?" "I broke up with Spinner." Hazel grabbed her arm. "What, why?"

Paige didn't have time for this, "Because he's a two timing piece of scum, that's why." Hazel held on, "But come on, forgive and forget." Paige pried her arm out of Hazel's hand, "Not when his tongue is half way down another girl's throat."

Paige and Spinner's break up was the talk of the town, Paige refused to get back with Spinner and entirely avoided the group, because they took spinner's side. She found herself alone.

Paige's stuck up friends had ditched her, Alex smirked as she watched the blond head towards the bleachers, instead of her usual amongst the plastic. Alex felt kind of bad. Alex sighed, Damn this conscience of hers. She grabbed her bag and headed outside.

"Hey Blondie, what's up." Paige picked up her head, completely caught by surprise. Alex had been cold since that day. "Man do I really look that miserable?" Alex laughed, "Yeah you kinda do."

Alex and Paige hung out more often and learned that they had a lot more in common then they thought, unfortunately rumors spread about their friendship and as time passed they became worse. Alex had been sent to the office several times for starting fights but was let go when most of the fights were about the rumors that were being spread about Paige and her sexuality.

Alex sat under the trees to avoid the heat beating down today; Paige came up and sat next to her. Alex didn't bother to open her eyes. She was too tired to talk; She just wanted to enjoy the cool breeze and shade.

Paige had noticed Alex's recent aggressive behavior, "Alex, you're going to get expelled at the rate you're going." Alex smirked, "Don't worry about that, I got an ace up my sleeve." Paige shook her head, trying to avoid the throbbing headache caused by a very bad day; thankfully she had Alex to support her. First her car got a flat, then she couldn't find her homework, then someone went and spilled soda on her new shirt, all she wanted to do now was lay down and relax. "Bad day?" Paige nodded as Alex sat up and let Paige lay her head on her lap. They stayed like that till they had to go to class.

Paige asked for a pass to the restroom, as she washed her hands, she heard someone walk in; Paige didn't bother to look up. But she did turn her head when she heard the lock click; there stood Spinner coming towards her. She froze, she could feel dread hit the bottom of her stomach. "Hey Paige, long time, No see." He had her cornered just like that day.

Alex was suppose to be studying since it was study hall, but there was really nothing to study since finals were over, so she wandered around the halls, just trying to stay out of trouble. Alex walked around the corner and spotted the devil himself, Spinner. She kept her eye on him as he walked into the restroom.

"Spinner you're not supposed to be in here." Spinner was now right on top of her; he pulled a locked of her hair into his hand. "I've missed you." He whispered into her ear. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard against her lips. Paige fought against the kiss but he overpowered her, Paige pushed him off a second time and punched him in the face, Spinner grabbed his cheek. "You bitch!" Her grabbed her arms in one hand and slammed her against the wall, Paige cried out as her back slammed against the concrete wall; knocking the breath out of her lungs. She fought and cried as his hands roughly grabbed her all over. He suddenly bit her hard on the neck; she could felt his teeth tear through her skin.

Alex continued to wander the halls, then something hit her as she walked passed the restroom, the boy's restroom had always been to the left of the school, and Spinner had gone in the opposite direction. "Fuck…Paige." She took off running toward the restroom.

Paige could feel the warm blood come from the bite mark her attacker had left. Spinner smiled at her, "Where's your dike girlfriend now?" Paige had lost all her strength, and felt all hope lost and yet all she could think about was Alex and how she regretted that phone call, she wanted to be happy, and Alex made her happy. "Alex." Spinner slapped her, "What did you say?"

Alex pulled out a knife out of her pocket and used it to pick the lock of the bathroom door; she heard the door click and pushed the door open.

One second Spinner was all over Paige, the next he's on the floor getting his ass kicked by Alex. Spinner tried to get off the floor but Alex constant attacks kept him down. Paige heard a click as Alex pulled out her pocketknife. "Alex, don't." Paige wrapped her arms around Alex as Alex reluctantly put away the knife and kicked Spinner in the face one last time and finally focused her attention on Paige.

Alex pulled Paige out of the restroom and out of the school; she had them jump into her jeep as they drove to her apartment. Alex helped Paige up the stairs. She had Paige sit down, Alex looked at Paige's neck, and her shirt had blood on it. "Paige I'm going to take a look at your neck, okay." She got a weak nod. Alex pulled her shirt down slightly, the bite wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding. "Do you want to take a shower?" Paige nodded as Alex lead her to the bathroom." If you need anything just let me know." Paige walked into the bathroom.

Paige felt numb inside, she could still feel him all over her, and her skin was raw from all the scrubbing she had done. Paige looked herself in the mirror, her neck wasn't bleeding anymore, and it still hurt. She looked around for a change of clothes. She walked out only in a towel looking for Alex.

"Alex…" Alex was in the living room just sitting on the couch, she looked over at Paige. Alex felt her face turn scarlet red and looked away quickly, "Clothes, you need clothes." She stuttered as she went into her room and handed Paige a pair of blue sweatpants and white wife-beater as soon as Paige was done changing Alex came in. "Sit down, so I can take care of your neck." Paige sat down as Alex got some bandages and rubbing alcohol. Alex had a hard time bandaging the wound, her hand refused to stop shaking. "Okay all done." Paige sat on the bed, her hands trembled and she couldn't make them stop. Alex was hesitant in comforting her; she didn't know what to do. She heard a hiccup as Paige buried her face into her hands. Alex rubbed her back in a comforting way; Paige pulled Alex to her and grabbed the front of her shirt as she cried into her shoulder. Alex put her arms around Paige whispering small comforts into her ear.

Slowly the tears stopped, Paige had relaxed a little, it was late into the night, Paige had called her parents to let her know where she was, she refused to leave Alex's side. Alex and Paige slowly drifted to sleep.

Paige had slept listening to Alex steady breathing, Paige woke up having to go to the restroom, and finally she got out of bed when she couldn't hold it anymore. She washed her hands, and looked at the bite on her neck, she also splashed some water on her face to try to get her swollen red eyes to stop hurting as she dried her face, and Paige looked up into the mirror she found someone staring right back at her. Paige expected to see Alex who may have noticed Paige wasn't in bed with her. But this face had eyes that screamed hatred and lust. "I love you." She heard as the face came out of the shadows. Paige screamed as Spinners bruised face smiled at her. Paige was cornered all over again she froze as Spinner wrapped his hands around her throat. She fought and clawed at his arms as she began to feel herself slowly losing consciousness.

Paige woke up screaming and coughing, Alex jumped out of her skin. "Paige." Paige grabbed onto Alex, Alex patted Paige's back. Paige eventually drifted back to sleep. Paige woke up next to Alex who was still sleeping, she looked at her phone. It read 5 missed calls from Spinner and two from Hazel; she tossed her phone on the ground and curled up next to Alex.

Alex woke up and found Paige fingering her hair. "Hey." "Hi." "How's your neck?" Paige shuttered. "I don't know." Alex sat up and stretched her arms. "Let me see." Alex moved Paige's shirt out of the way and pulled off the bandage covering the wound. It was still very red but there was hardly any blood. Alex also noticed that Paige's cheek was slightly swollen. "Well the bite is healing but your cheek needed ice." Alex stood up and walked out to get the ice, Paige listened to the voice messages on her phone as her face paled; she replayed the last message to check again, "Paige, It's Hazel, Spinner was attacked at the school, he's at the hospital right now and the police are looking for suspects."

Alex walked in with the ice, "Hey what's wrong you look kind of pale." Paige took the ice from her and placed in against her cheek. "Spinner is in the hospital and the police are looking for suspects." Alex smirked, "Well at least they found him." Paige face grew red. "Alex, this isn't funny, they could arrest you, this is serious." Alex lit a smoke and lay on her bed. "Yeah, yeah, so what?"

Alex threw away the rest of her cigarette Paige couldn't stand it anymore. Paige pounced on top of Alex pinning her against the bed, Paige kissed her hard on the lips, and Alex was caught off guard as she struggled against Paige trying to push away but her body would respond to her brain. Paige looked at Alex, "I can't lose you again, not over something so stupid." Alex didn't know what to say, as Paige kissed her again, but Alex pride refused to give into her lust even though this aggressive Paige was completely turning her on.

Paige wanted Alex to respond to her, she knew her body was but Alex was too full of pride to let her back in so easily, Paige grabbed both of Alex arms and pinned them over her head instead of glued to her side. Alex finally gave in, this was too good to let just slide by because of her pride.

Paige once again kissed her lips she felt Alex respond to her, Paige moaned into her mouth; Alex stuck her tongue into Paige's mouth, tasting her sweetness, finally breaking apart to catch their breath. "God you're so fucking hot right now." "Shut up." Paige kissed her again this time their kisses turned more passionate as Paige and Alex dominated for control, Alex moaned as Paige slipped her hand under Alex shirt and cupped her breast, Paige slipped of Alex shirt leaving her nude from head to waist.

Alex could feel Paige was getting a little nervous and took the chance and flipped them over so that she was on top. Alex pulled of her shirt knowing she had nothing under. Alex rubbed her breast gently, listening to her moans; Alex kissed around Paige's breast taking a second to feel Paige's heart beat, Paige's eyes opened when she felt Alex place her lips around her nipple, she arched her back trying to get closer to the pleasure. "God Alex don't stop." Alex rolled her tongue around the now hardened nipple giving the same pleasure to both breast before returning back up to Paige kissing her on the lips. Paige pulled them closer she could feel her breast pushing up against Alex's. Alex felt Paige rub her knee between her legs. "Shit." Paige stopped, "No don't stop." Paige felt Alex's hand rubbing her thigh softly slowly going higher and higher. Paige moaned encouraging her to continue. Alex went under Paige's short and grabbed her ass. Paige arched her back, loving the bold move. Alex slipped off the shorts. Alex took a second to look over Paige. Alex slowly lowered herself on top of Paige. Her fingers running through the small patch of hair, covering her treasure, Paige pulled Alex shorts down leaving her naked as well, looking at her perfectly sculpted body. Paige ran her hands through her abs and to her breast, Alex moaned as Paige massaged her breast.

Paige stopped when Alex began running her fingers around her core, her wetness lubricating her fingers. "Please Alex, I need you." Alex smiled and slipped her fingers in. Paige arched her back, "Relax." Alex whispered in her ear. Paige slowly got used to her and nodded her head for Alex to continue. Alex began slowly moving her fingers in and out. Paige dug her nails into Alex back enjoying the pleasure from her new lover. "God Alex faster."

Paige was in ecstasy as Alex moved inside of her. Alex kissed her, her lips hot and heavy against her skin. Paige could feel her core getting hotter, like she was going to explode; she began riding Alex hand searching for release. Alex placed her lips around Paige's breast as Paige moan, Alex felt her walls tighten around her fingers as Paige screamed her name letting the orgasm take hold of her. Paige panted as her orgasm climaxed; she finally lay down on the bed next to Alex, Alex licked her fingers clean. Paige kissed her lips softly, "That was amazing." Alex smiled under the kiss. "Good" They fell asleep wrapped in Alex sheets holding each other.


	3. Running Away

Alex awoke next t Paige

Alex awoke next to Paige, Alex's arm around her waist and her legs entwined with Paige's, and remembered the last thing Paige had told her about that scumbag ex-boyfriend. Alex found a pair of pant and a wife beater and put them on, then grabbed a duffle bag and began to pack.

Alex left downstairs knowing full well her mother wouldn't be home today or tomorrow, she threw the bag into her jeep and went upstairs and found a drowsy Paige, "What time is it?" Alex sat next to her, looking at her half covered breast, her sheets covering the rest of her, "Around 10." Paige stretched and crawled over to Alex.

Paige pulled Alex's face to hers giving her a chaste kiss as to tell her there were no regrets of last night, before leaving the bed to go into the restroom. Paige changed as she and Alex left the apartment. Alex drove her home and parked in front of her house.

Paige began to get out of the car, "Wait Paige, Listen I'm leaving, the cops are looking for me and I need to lay low till all of this gets cleared up." Paige did a double take, "What, you can just up and leave." Alex grabbed Paige's hand, "If I get arrested now, I will go to prison." Paige shook her head, "Not if I testify against him, I'll tell them what happened."

Alex let go of her hand and gripped the steering wheel, "Paige, he knows about us and he will use that against us." Paige could feel reality setting in, her eyes began to water. "What are we going to do?"

Alex pulled Paige's face to look at her, "You are going to go inside and I'm going to go somewhere to lay low till all this gets cleared up. Paige placed her forehead against Alex, "Take me with you, please." Alex pulled away and shook her head, "No I need you hear to clear my name, if we both take off they are going to take it the wrong way and arrest both of us."

Paige tried to walk out of the car crying but Alex got out and pulled her into her arms, "Babe I'm so sorry." Paige clung heavily to Alex. Alex let go and dried the tears from Paige' face, "Please I know it's painful but will you stay, will you stay for me." Paige nodded miserably. "When will you be back?" Alex shook her head, "I don't know, soon hopefully."

Paige nodded and began to walk away, Alex pulled her back and kissed her passionately, Paige wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her closer, Alex finally broke the kiss, Paige let Alex pulled away, she placed her hand on Alex cheek. "I care about you so much, please don't forget me." Paige nodded.

"Wait." she pulled a silver bracelet from her wrist, it had been a birthday gift from her mother, and she placed it on Alex wrist and kissed her one last time, "So you don't forget me." Alex smiled and kissed her again, "I couldn't even if I tried."

Paige watched her drive away, she went inside and cried, knowing full well that the girl she had fallen in love with was gone. The police came about an hour later questioning her, Paige gave her side of the story the police asked her to come testify.

- 5 month later-

Paige testified against Spinner abusive behavior, she showed them the bruised on her legs and arms as well as the bite mark on her neck, but unfortunately she wasn't the only one, several girls had come to testify against him, it turned out she wasn't the only he was abusing and raping.

Paige came back to her apartment tired after the long trial, she sat on her bed and cried for herself and the other girls that she had met that had gone through similar or worse treatment, after her tears she showered and got ready for the last day of school tomorrow, school had gotten easier after they had found out about Spinner but Paige gave up on Hazel who insisted on Spinner's innocence and Paige felt like there was something going on between them.

Paige woke up the next day and finished all her late minute thing at school finally heading back home, she looked out her window, waiting for her to come back like she had done every single day since she left. Paige waited an hour before going to take a shower and maybe make something to eat. Paige did not notice the disturbing shadow approaching her apartment complex.

Paige pulled on a small t shirt that hugged her curves and some short shorts. She began drying her hair when there was a knock on her door; she looked out the peep hole and found the front door empty.

She opened the door and then suddenly someone picked her up and pushed against the wall, kissing her hard on the lips. Paige was stunned by the attack and grabbed a vase and smashed it against her attackers head, the attacker released her as she grabbed a lamp and prepared to protect herself.

"Fucking shit Paige." The attacker rubbed her head as the hat came off, showing off long midnight hair with a hand rubbing the newly formed bump, Paige looked at her attacker a second time and froze. Her heart seems to stop when the soft brown watering eyes looked up at her.

Alex rubbed the newly formed bump on her head, as she pulled off the ball cap and she found Paige stunned as if she had seen a ghost. Paige reached out and touched Alex as if to check if she was real, "Am I dreaming again?"

Alex stood up, "I don't know, do you usually hit me across the head in your dreams?" Paige reached out and pulled Alex to her but Alex pulled hard bring a stunned Paige to her and kissing her passionately against the lips. Paige moaned as she closed the door

Alex pushed her against the wall and ran her hands all over her body finally falling to her butt and picking her up supporting her against the wall, her kisses hot and needy. Paige ran her fingers through Alex hair. "Wait ...wait." Alex pulled away and set down Paige, "What?" Alex look confused as she set her down.

Paige looked at Alex, and then slapped her hard across the face, Alex grabbed her reddened cheek, "What the fuck Paige, first you bash me over the head then you fucking slap me." Paige eyes watered, "That's for making me think you were dead." Paige finally began to cry, Alex pulled her towards her, "Baby I'm so sorry, never again I promise. Alex ran her hand through her wet golden locks.

Paige dried her hair as Alex went to take a shower and a clean set of clothes, Paige wanted to go with her but decided against it, Alex was probably tired and hungry, instead Paige ordered some pizza and waited for Alex.

Time passed as Paige waited for Alex and began to get worried she knocked on the door and opened it when she didn't hear a reply, "Alex?" Alex stood in front of her a towel around her waist, fresh out of the shower. Paige looked at her body hungrily.

"Like what you see?" Alex said as she closed the distance between them, Alex lips came to Paige's, Paige tried to close the distance but the last second Alex pulled away, Paige groaned her sexual frustration showing. "Alex whispered into her ear, "How long?" the whisper sending shivers down her spine. "Since you left."

Alex smiled as she kissed her neck; Paige pulled her close as Alex ravished her neck. Paige nipped at Alex neck, Alex moaned at the sensitive contact. "Fuck Paige." Paige smiled knowing she had hit the right spot. Alex pushed her to the bed and kissed her. Paige licked Alex's lip, Alex instantly opened her mouth, they tasted each other as if they couldn't live without it.

Paige suddenly opened her eyes when she heard a ripping sound; she felt her breasts were being released from her shirt, "God someone is eager." Alex smiled as she began to suck on Paige's nipples. Paige moaned, "Oh god; Alex don't stop." Paige arched her back eager for the seductive pleasure. Alex looked up at Paige her eyes half shut from pleasure.

Paige could feel her center throbbing, eager to release but she wanted this to last, Paige flipped them over as she kissed Alex still wet body, she ran her tongue through the center of Alex breasts. Alex clenched her jaw, "Paige." She said as the slick tongue ran through her body.

Paige smiled loving the control she had over Alex. She straddled Alex, rubbing her core against her. Alex clenched her jaw tighter her eyes shut from pleasure. Paige bent over and whisper into her ear, "Alex tell me what you want, baby." Paige pushed her hips harder against Alex, Alex eyes shot open and looked at her, her eyes full of love and desire. "You, I want you." Paige kissed her breast sucking on each nipple.

Paige kissed her flat stomach and ran her tongue through her belly button. Alex watched Paige as her hand ran up and finally down to the towel covering her, Paige pulled off the towel, leaving Alex in the nude. Paige kissed the inside of her thighs. Finally got closer to her core she could smell Alex's long awaited desire.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Paige stood up, "Fucking shit, you're kidding me." Alex cursed as she watched Paige pull a new shirt over her head and go to the door. Alex pulled the towel back over her waist. Paige opened the door and found the pizza delivery guy with their pizza; Paige pulled out the bills and waited for him to take them, "Hey cutie, lets say this is for free if you go out with me." Suddenly Alex came to the door still in her towel and grabbed the pizza "Sorry buddy, she's taken." The guy was too busy staring at Alex's breast to hear the comment."

Paige closed the door and watched as Alex set down the pizza down on the counter. "Now where were we?" She kissed Paige, put Paige stopped her there, "Food first, the maybe something else." Alex looked disappointed, "Come on." Paige smiled as she sat down and turned on the TV, "Now go get some cloths on before I start thinking you want everyone to see my property." Alex smiled and kissed her "Everything on me is yours if you can handle it."

Alex changed and came out she found Paige sitting on the sofa; Paige patted the couch waiting for Alex to join her. Alex and Paige soon fell asleep, exhausted. Paige woke up that morning and began to get ready for work at the fashion agency as a secretary.

She was careful not to wake Alex and got ready by the time she woke up Alex was awake waiting with a cup of coffee. Paige kissed her and took the coffee, "Thanks baby, I'll call you so we can have lunch." Alex nodded and kissed her hard and grabbed her butt. "Okay sexy."

Paige had so much work and her boss was working her to the ground and worst of all one of the models had just quit so they were in search of new blood. Finally her boss let her go on her lunch break were Alex was waiting outside; they had lunch and kissed for a bit.

Alex was glad that Paige was more open about her sexuality and their relationship. Paige unfortunately had to get back to work; her boss was waiting on her when she spotted Alex, "Paige, who is that." Paige looked up, "Oh, that's my girlfriend Alex."

"Well at least now you can stop moping at work." Paige smiled, "Now lets get back to work we have a very busy day ahead of us.

Paige laid next to Alex, She watched her sleep, it felt so normal to have Alex laying next to her. "Why are you staring at me?" Alex leaned on her elbows, looking at Paige. Paige blushed, "Sorry I must have zoned out." Alex smiled as she lightly kissed Paige in the lips. "I'll never leave you again, ever." Paige smiled, "Do you promise." Alex pulled Paige close to her, "Yes, This is my home right here next to you."


End file.
